villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demogorge the God-Eater
Demogorge is the overpowered form of the ancient god Atum, son of Gaia, elder Goddess of the Earth, and therefore another half-brother of Thor. Sensing that her elder god brethren were degenerating into demons, Gaia mated with the Demiurge - the sentient life force of Earth - and gave birth to Atum, who devoured many of the elder beings, two exceptions being Cthon and Set. Having devoured all demons, he expelled their life force, which eventually coalesced again into a new generation of gods. While in the form of Demogorge, Atum has no control over his appetite and what he will do, so he fears the transformation, and once refused to aid Thor against an ascendant Set until Thor sacrificed his own life-force to force his brother to act. Luckily, since Thor's 'death' was a willing one, Atum regained control and discharged him. Demogorge is hated and feared by most gods, since he will ultimately devour all of them. Nevertheless, he is the ancestor of the Egyptian pantheon, and was requested by them to be part of a strike team against the gods of the Skrulls. The Skrull gods had enslaved the gods of all the worlds their people had conquered, and intended to do the same to Earth. When confronted by the 'god squad', the Skrull god of war, Sl'gurt, fought Demogorge and was devoured by him. But the enormous 'load' of god power from all the conquered pantheons that she carried in her proved too much for him... and he burst. However, his presence was vital to victory after all, as the other Skrull god, the 'Eternal Skrull' Klyb'n, died when his heart was pierced by Demogorge's spine, wielded as a spear by Hercules. Although it seemed the Demogorge had perished, it was revealed he still existed in the form of a terrifying monster, devouring gods that have reached the end of their supernatural lives. Thor, who had died, was to be digested by him, but managed to escape him even now. It does seem to follow, however, that the Demogorge is a cosmic constant and can never be destroyed for good. Demogorge was unintentionally conjured up by Mephisto, Hela, Pluto and several other death gods. He started battling against Mephisto and the others. During the fight, he devoured them all until only Thor was left. The thunder god managed to wrest the others from Demogorge's body. Powers and Abilities Demogorge has the power to devour creatures, especially gods, and becomes stronger by devouring more and more lifeforms. He takes on the powers and abilities of the gods he consumes, and their appearance as well. He is the most powerful of the Elder Gods, an order of being held to be more powerful than the current pantheons of Earth, such as the Asgardians. As Atum, he is the god of the sun, possessing powers associated therewith. Navigation Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Marvel Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Deities Category:Murderer Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Anti-Villain Category:Related to Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutated Category:Giant Category:Parasite Category:Collector of Souls Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Fantastic Four Villains